


Take Care

by JaneDavitt



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Watchers; double the caring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care

Wesley brings the wet cloth to her face. It hurts worse than smacking into the headstone had but she doesn't care. It's nice being looked after, even if he's lecturing her as he works.

Then comes the sting of the antiseptic, a flash-burn that tightens her lips as she bites back a whimper.

He sticks a band-aid over the cut, getting close enough that she can watch the way his concerned eyes darken as he presses too hard, and she moans, just a little.

And Giles moans too as she squeezes his hand, that's been holding hers the whole time.


End file.
